


Of Trees and Pining (December 16)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura pining, Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Pining, brief mention of lance and keith and their shenanigans, but mostly fluffy shallura, she is thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Allura has feelings for Shiro, and needs time to process them. But tree decorating will not be that time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ this post ](http://koganed.tumblr.com/post/154312566134/listen-im-so-here-for-pining-allura-u-dont) on tumblr, I got into pining Allura and there is no going back. Hope you enjoy!

When Allura had offered to put up and decorate the mock Christmas tree she’d created for the paladins, she’d expected to end up doing it alone. None of the Paladins would volunteer, she was sure of it, so she’d assumed that there would be solitude. She’d assumed that she’d be able to relax, clear her head, let the events of late finally just flow away in the silence. It would be therapeutic. As princess, she found so few times to clear her head. 

It turned out that the decoration would not be one of those times.

Just as she was dragging out the tree, she heard footsteps behind her, and then a voice. “Allura, do you need any help?” The particular voice almost made her faint on the spot. Shiro. One of the main reasons her mind had been so incredibly clouded lately. He took up far more of her mind than he really should have. She constantly thought about him, about the curve of his jaw, the glimmer in his eyes, the way his lips looked (and she would deny it vehemently, calling it unbecoming, but she thought of how they’d feel too). 

“Oh! Shiro!” she gasped. Realizing how desperate and infatuated that sounded, she took a couple of deep breaths and gave herself a moment to calm down, hoping and praying that the red shade had faded from her face. “That would be nice, this box is very heavy.” Shiro grabbed the box, his hands brushing Allura’s, and her heart almost started to fibrillate. Butterflies were fluttering through her stomach, and she had so much excess energy that she now felt as if she could yank the mock Christmas tree box all the way to the foyer entirely by herself. 

“Would you mind a little bit of help decorating?” he asked, smiling at Allura. After the moment it took for her to regain her powers of speech, she did respond.

“Of course not. It will make it feel more like a family.” Shiro nodded and smiled, looking deep into Allura’s eyes, and Allura tried not to spontaneously combust right at that moment. She tried to distract herself, but the first thing she noticed was Shiro’s muscles flexing as he pulled the tree box into place and that was of absolutely no help. Allura reprimanded herself for this infatuation; she was a rational, independent woman—why should she be so helplessly infatuated? But her feelings certainly left no room for denial, especially when Shiro did something like smile at her. That downward spiral of infatuation was something she was never getting out of, so she might as well just hold on and enjoy the ride.

Shiro opened up the tree box and pulled out the tree. It barely needed any assembly, so it took only about a second. The tree wasn’t a tree, but it was something and it was festive and when it was decorated it seemed like a reasonable place to put presents. Luckily, Allura thought, she could focus on the ornaments while Shiro fiddled around with the tree, and hopefully then it wouldn’t be as apparent that she was completely and utterly infatuated. 

Allura grabbed one of the makeshift garlands and started to string it around the tree, gently draping it over the branches. After stepping away, she saw that it looked perfect, and opened up the box of homemade ornaments. She chose one quickly and stood on her tiptoes, moving to place it toward the top of the tree, looking around for the perfect place for it. After finding it, she reached further, placed it there, wobbled slightly, and suddenly Shiro’s arm was around her waist.

“You looked unsteady, princess,” he told her, but Allura barely heard him. His arm was encircling her waist and she was past the point of no return, Allura was turning about twenty different shades of red and pink and no one was stopping her. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, and she was looking anything but beautiful and suave like she wanted to. Shiro’s arm around her waist was too much for any woman, no matter how strong, and Allura was certainly no exception to that rule.

“Th…thank you,” Allura breathed, desperately trying and miserably failing to keep the faintness out of her voice. Luckily for her, the paladins aside from Hunk were incredibly oblivious, so Shiro utterly failed to notice her strange reaction and simply continued his previous task. It gave Allura room to step away, breathe, but she’d hardly caught her breath before Shiro had come over to her. 

“You look quite nice today, princess,” he remarked casually as he took an armful of ornaments from the box, moving to put them on the tree. Allura stared after him, stunned. She knew it would be proper of her to reply, thank him at least, if not deflect the compliment and turn it back so he was complimented, but she couldn’t even process what had been said. All she could do was replay it in her mind, over and over, still completely stunned by what had happened. _You look quite nice today. You look quite nice today._ Over and over and over until it droned on in her head and she had to be snapped out of her reverie by Lance’s shout.

“Shiro, Keith is trying to kill me!” he screamed down the hallway. A thump followed, and Shiro whipped around. 

“Sorry, princess, it seems like I should deal with this,” he told her, grimacing. Allura nodded, composure returning.

“Of course.” Shiro left, and Allura could only stare after him. _You look quite nice today._ She picked up a few ornaments and took them to the tree. _You look quite nice today._ And as she started to hang the ornaments, she slipped back into the tranquil atmosphere she’d been craving before.

However, this time, it seemed as though she couldn’t stop her cheeks from turning pink or her lips from turning up in a giddy, infatuated smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had lots of requests for more Shallura, and my wonderful beta, stripperannie, asked for a sequel to this, so this'll be one of five sequels I write to my Christmas fics! Hope you enjoy!

A few days after Allura finished putting up the tree, she had to sit down and take a hard look at her feelings. Her crush on Shiro was getting unbearable, and she absolutely had to do something about it. The sheer feeling of his touch had almost made her faint, and the phrase “You look nice today” was still ringing in her ears, going through her head over and over and over and over until it felt like a constant drone. This level of infatuation couldn’t be helpful to her in any way, and honestly, not knowing if Shiro reciprocated her feelings was driving Allura crazy. 

Now was a time for action.

So Allura marched straight toward the training room, where she knew that Shiro was sure to be. Her heart was swollen with bravery. She would march right in there, tell him how she felt, and be done with it. It would be easy. Completely facile. It’d take a few seconds, and though she had no idea how it’d go, at least she had an answer. It would work exactly to plan. But when she walked in and Shiro was doing pull-ups, facing away from her, all that went out the window. Because his muscles were flexing and he was moving perfectly, beautifully, like a machine, and though this had nothing to do with the pull-ups, his butt looked _fantastic._ It was a sight to behold, the most magnificent thing Allura could think of. And honestly, that was too much for any human to deal with. So though Allura had planned to walk in and have a mature conversation, she couldn’t get a single word out of her mouth. All she could do was gape at Shiro. To save face, she was about to simply leave the room, try again later, but unluckily for her, Shiro noticed her presence. 

“Hello, princess,” he said with a smile that further incapacitated Allura. “Did you need something from me?” Everything in Allura’s repertoire of logic told her to back away, cut her losses, and try again, but she simply decided to keep going.

“I…I actually had something to tell you,” she said, praying that she’d managed to sound bold. Shiro looked into her eyes, giving her an inquiring look. 

“What did you want to tell me?” he asked. Allura was totally silent. It felt like a lump of clay was strangling her, making speech completely and utterly impossible. She tried a couple of times, but aside from small noises in the back of her throat, no sound came out. “Allura?” Shiro asked, looking at her concernedly. He took a couple of steps forward. “Are you alright?” He took one of her hands and looked at her. Shiro was _right there._ It would be so easy to just pull him forward, smash her lips against his, and the increase in her heartbeat was just overwhelming. She had to do something. Say something. And it had to happen now. 

“Iwanttokissyourface!” Allura burst out, in a big jumble of words. Right away she berated herself internally, turning bright red as exactly what she did had set in. 

“Wh…what?” Shiro asked, taking a huge step back.

“I…I want to kiss you. On your face,” Allura reiterated. She figured as long as she’d screwed up this badly, there was no going back. Might as well stay the course. After a moment of silence, Shiro laughed, and Allura just wanted to drop through the floor. There were a million other ways she could have done that better, she thought. 

“I agree,” Shiro replied.

“Wait, what?” Allura asked, utterly shocked. 

“I have feelings for you too. You have no idea what you’ve been doing to me.”

“Well, I might have some idea…” she muttered, a massive smile tugging at the corners of her lips insistently. “So…how would you like to proceed?” 

“Why don’t we get to kissing each other? On the face?” Shiro asked with a wink. Allura cringed for a moment, dying inside a touch. “Sorry, princess, that was below the belt.”

“Not at all,” Allura replied, the blush on her cheeks betraying exactly how embarrassed she was. And she leaned forward, touching her lips to Shiro’s.

In the moment before the kiss, Allura realized exactly what she had gotten herself into. Having been isolated for so long, she’d never kissed anyone before, and she had no idea what she was doing. She’d heard tales about first kisses being incredibly awkward (mostly from Lance, but other, more reputable sources had chimed in as well) and she didn’t want Shiro to be put off. But she shoved aside all those fears, all those worries, and simply pressed her lips to Shiro, hoping that if Lance could do it to girl after girl after girl, it couldn’t be that difficult. 

And sure enough, the kiss was amazing. It wasn’t movie-worthy, sure, but the feeling of Shiro’s lips on hers sent enough thrills through her whole body. After a moment wherein she gained her confidence, she returned to Shiro’s lips, kissing them again, and again, until both of them lost track of time and of anything that might have kept them apart. When they finally broke away from each other, both of them were gasping a touch, breathing heavily, and smiling much more than either of them had done in recent memory. “So does this warrant us advancing our relationship?” Allura asked. “Now that you’ve…kissed me on the face?” 

Shiro grinned. “I’d love that. As long as we’ll get to kiss again.” 

“Of course,” Allura replied with a huge smile, as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Shiro’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ blog ](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com)!


End file.
